Y el latinoaméricano mas arrogante es?
by SalyKon
Summary: Colomiba acusa de ser arrogante a Venezuela; Ecuador a Colombia; Argentina piensan que es Paraguay; Perú señala a Chile; Estados Unidos afirma que en su estado de California piensan que son los mexicanos. Y si de consenso se trata, en toda América Latina piensan al final que, Argentina se lleva el oro de la arrogancia. Pero habia que darle algo de credito...Capi.2
1. Acto I

**Primero que nada...les gusta mi imagen? Es tan mona! los hizo una argentina, de verdad ah investigado mucho, para hacer esos dibujos y me parecen mas acertados que LH, independientemente del sexo que ella les dio.**

**y no menos importante el anuncion de un fic dibujado sobre Mexico, Por:**

**xxhikaru00xx deviantart con / (perfil)**

**xxhikaru00xx deviantart com/ gallery/ 31686955/ Hetalia-Mexico-Cap-01-50 (donde se encuentran los fic dibujados)**

**youtube user com /XxHikaru00Xx/ videos (tambien en video XD)**

Altamente recomendado, la chica si que hizo un gran esfuerzo porque nadie quedara demasiado Mary Sue. De hecho adoro, lo bien trabajado que estan ambos Mexicos y algo extraño (si se me permite decirlos) es la tan interesante personalidad sobre los paises de centroamerica, que como ya he dicho, uno tiendo a dejarlos en el aire, aun cuando hay buenas parte de la historia de Mexico que conectan con ellos, sin mencionar que el caracter de Estados Unidos, es bastante parecido al de hetalia sin hacerlo un malvado.

* * *

**La Organización de Estados Americanos.**

La historia de esta institución, era bastante noble. Nació, como una forma de albergar a todas las naciones del hemisferio occidental (también llamado; Continente americano), para tratar temas de ámbito regional y actuar más efectivamente en conjunto.

Una forma de evitar lo que las naciones europeas no pudieron, y terminaron provocando tanto la primera, como la segunda guerra mundial. Aun hay apuestas porque empiecen también la tercera y no necesariamente sea ese Estados Unidos. Pero eso era otra historia.

Esa es la historia rosa de la fundación. La otra historia, la cínica, era más o menos así.

Fue una ocurrencia, de último momento por Estados Unidos, para saber y evitar que sus primos y vecinos, se pasaran al lado del mal. En otras palabras, los comunistas. Algo que el norteamericano pensó que le estarían eternamente agradecidos una vez acabada La Guerra Fría. Cosa que aun estaba bajo discusión.

Claro que en un principio ellos no se dieron cuentan y si lo hicieron, el saber que Estados Unidos pagaba por casi todo, les hizo dejar de lado sus preocupaciones por la institución.

Pero volvamos al tiempo actual.

**Asamblea general de la OEA**

Si había que seguir, la historia rosa, definitivamente, podríamos pensar que las naciones americanas estaban discutiendo algo sumamente importante.

La inmigración ilegal…podría ser.

La falta de educación en el área rural…algo bastante preocupante.

La seguridad social, que ponen en riesgo los narcotraficantes y las maras…definitivamente algo para hacer énfasis.

Pero había que mejor seguir la historia de… bueno, cualquier otra historia. Porque en este momento ellos…

— pues siempre me ha parecido, que esos son los dominicanos — hablo Haití; un muchacho de tez negra, y ojos purpura.

— ¡yo! ¡¿Qué hay de Puerto Rico?! — exclamo el mencionado, bastante molesto por la acusación de su vecino. Cierto que el haitiano, nunca le había caído bien, pero no tenia porque levantarle falsos.

— yo siempre he creído que esa es Venezuela — Concedió esta vez la melliza de ella, Colombia.

— ¿y que si lo soy? — hablo la venezolana. A lo que su melliza sonrió divertida, al saber que la otra chica de cierta forma no lo negó.

— yo siento que esa eres tú, Colombia — increíblemente, Ecuador, dio su opinión.

— ¿yo? — se apunto así misma Colombia — Bueno a veces… me paso, lo admito — acepto, la nación cafetalera.

— Paraguay, y no lo niegues hermano — la sorpresa del nombrado al saber que Argentina lo había acusado de eso no se hizo esperar.

Volteo la vista hacia Uruguay y su mellizo (más que nada porque se parecían) le sonrió divertido. Pero no dijo nada en su defensa.

— bueno…Chile no se queda atrás tampoco — Uno pensaría, que Perú, no era de meterse en ese tipo de cosas, pero ver para creer.

— te doy la razón, hermano Perú — y no era novedad que Bolivia hablara mal de Chile.

— psss… esa es cosa mía — acoto osco, el chileno.

— si hablamos de Centroamérica, esa es Costa Rica — Otra nación a la que nadie creía meterse, Guatemala, dejo saber su sentir.

Costa Rica por su parte, sabía que últimamente, su actitud para con sus hermanos no podía definirla de otra forma.

— definitivamente, es Costa Rica — secundo el hermano más cercano de ambas, Honduras — aunque bien creo que El Salvador, no se esta quedando atrás — y volteo la vista hacia este ultimo.

— ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! — contesto alterado, el salvadoreño — Seré muchas cosas, pero en eso se queda sola Costa Rica ¡Ella se cree Suiza! ¡Suiza!. — termino de hablar, para señalar groseramente a su hermana.

— Tienen que admitir, que ustedes me lo ponen fácil — hablo la otra sin dejarse inmutar. Dándoles una mirada, algo orgullosa, que a los otros simplemente era una confirmación de lo dicho.

— Si. Si. Si…Suiza, ahora cállate — la corto bruscamente Nicaragua, no queriendo seguir escuchando a la otra nación.

— HAHAHAHAHAHA — Estados Unidos, se había mantenido bastante tiempo callado. Tanto que realmente no lo notaron.

Pero es que escuchar a las naciones latinas, en este tema se le hacía muy entretenido.

— En mi estado de California, creen que son los mexicanos — aporto el estadounidense divertido, queriendo ver la reacción de su vecino.

— Admito, que a veces hablo demasiado de lo bien bueno que estoy, y por ser el más competente… — hablo la nación de México. Con una pose de play boy y una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Buenote? — inquirió excéntrico Argentina — Para eso estoy yo. Su sexy hermano — haciendo el su propia pose.

— deja que también pongamos en duda lo de competente — hablo por lo bajo, Panamá.

— Queda claro que México, es así, aunque también es; inmaduro, sinvergüenza, pervertido, vacilón, boca floja, torpe… — comenzó a enumerar Venezuela

— HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA —

La risa de Estados Unidos, no ayudo en nada, al sentimiento de molestia que experimentaba la otra nación del norte. Y miro a su hermana, de forma bastante tenebrosa. Lástima que a Venezuela, eso no le afectara.

— Aunque en Miami, dicen que son los cubanos — siguió divertido Estados Unidos, tratando de imaginar el rostro y la respuesta de la nación de Cuba.

— ¡¿CUBA?! — la sorpresa, de la mayoría no se hizo esperar.

De hecho fue tanta la sorpresa, que hasta a Venezuela se le olvido por abogar, por su hermano para volver a ser admitido en la OEA.

Canadá que se había mantenido al margen de todo esto, no pudo evitar asombrarse también. Más tarde le preguntaría a su amigo que tan verdad era eso.

— Creo que deberíamos…

El canadiense iba a sugerir, volver a trabajar, pero su gemelo se le adelanto. Igual, ellos no lo habrían notado.

— ¡el héroe tuvo una idea! ¡¿Por qué no hacemos un conceso?! — hablo completamente emocionado por su idea, el estadounidense.

— ¡de todos ustedes!… — hizo una seña, hacia todas las naciones hispanas.

— ¡¿quien se lleva el premio por arrogante?! — completo.

Y pasaron exactamente cinco segundos, cuando para sorpresa de los gemelos norteamericanos, las manos, fueron a parar señalando a una sola nación

— _Che_… ¿porque creen que yo? — hablo, completamente confundido Argentina y bastante asombrado de que todos lo hayan apuntado a él.

— no te cansas de repetir que la reina de Holanda es argentina — hablo Uruguay, mencionando una de las ultimas ocurrencias que habían envuelto a su hermano mayor.

— No me digas, que no es para festejar — apunto en su defensa el suramericano.

— Tampoco, dejas de alardear sobre el papa — siguió Colombia también recordando que a su hermano nadie lo paraba últimamente con ese tema.

— Mírenlo como un orgullo para todos. — No entendiendo, que tenia de malo ese hecho.

— Pero lo peor de todo… — hablo Brasil, que solo escuchaba interesado todo lo que decían su primos, y curioso de que no lo habían metido a él. — Es que te atreves a decir que Messi y Maradona son los mejores del mundo — pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de echarle en cara algo que le molestaba de su primo.

— ¡ES PORQUE ES CIERTO! ¡Y NO TENGO PORQUE OCULTARLO! — por otro lado, eso ultimo le toco el orgullo a Argentina.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡LOS MEJORES SON EL REY PELE Y NEYMAR! ¡ACEPTALO! — y a Brasil le molestaba eso ultimo de su vecino y desgraciadamente pariente.

— ¡HAHAHAHAHA ITS FUNNY! — la risa estruendosa de Estados Unidos, al ver tal escena, cubrió los gritos de ambas naciones suramericanas.

Pero había que darle crédito a Argentina; con esos personajes, cualquiera piensa que esta en el cielo. Y cualquiera de ellos, podría volverse tan arrogante como su hermano- primo.

— nos están ignorando — hablo Dominicana; una chica de tez negra y de ojos avellana.

— Siempre lo hacen — hablo Antigua y Barbuda; de tez clara y cabello castaño, quitándole importancia.

— Sí pero, me hubiera gustado saber que pensaban de nosotros — dijo algo desilusionado, San Cristóbal y Nieves, un muchacho de tez negra y ojos negros.

— Por todo lo que han dicho. Creo que es mejor no saberlo — dio su opinión Jamaica, un muchacho de tez negro con lentes de sol y rastras hasta el cuello.

Y al final todos le dieron la razón.

Pero no dejaba de ser curiosa la forma en que las naciones latinas, se tiraban los trapos al sol unos a otros, con tal de dejar en claro quién de todos ellos era el más arrogante.

* * *

_Notas;_

-Los colombianos acusan de ser arrogantes a los venezolanos; los ecuatorianos a los colombianos; los argentinos piensan que son los paraguayos; los peruanos señalan a los chilenos; los guatemaltecos a los costarricenses, igual que los hondureños, aunque algunos de ellos piensan que son los salvadoreños, quienes a su vez vuelven y acusan a los costarricenses porque dicen están convencidos de vivir en Suiza.

Los hispanos en Estados Unidos, especialmente en California, se la atribuyen a los mexicanos; en Miami, donde la multiplicidad de nacionalidades genera una competencia alevosa, incriminan a los cubanos. Y si de consenso se trata, en toda América Latina piensan que los argentinos se llevan el premio mayor de la arrogancia. Hay que darles crédito: tienen al papa Francisco, a Lionel Messi y al dios Maradona. Con esos tres personajes cualquiera sueña que esta, en el cielo. Me lo encontre por internet, y lo dijo un periodista colombiano. Juzguen ustedes, que tanto es verdad.

_-_La OEA suele considerarse como **el organismo regional más antiguo del mundo**. Entonces, 21 Estados [Argentina, Bolivia, Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Cuba, Ecuador, El Salvador, ., Guatemala, Haití, Honduras, México, Nicaragua, Panamá, Paraguay, Perú, República Dominicana, Uruguay y Venezuela] suscribieron la Carta de la OEA, en Bogotá (Colombia), que entró en vigor en 1951; posteriormente, este tratado internacional ha sido enmendado en cuatro ocasiones

-Su objetivo es, de acuerdo con el Art. 1 de la Carta de la OEA, _lograr un orden de paz y de justicia, fomentar su solidaridad, robustecer su colaboración y defender su soberanía, su integridad territorial y su independencia_. El Art. 53 establece que la OEA realiza sus fines por medio de seis órganos: la Asamblea General; la Reunión de Consulta de Ministros de Relaciones Exteriores; los Consejos; el Comité Jurídico Interamericano; la Comisión Interamericana de Derechos Humanos; la Secretaría General; las Conferencias Especializadas y los Organismos Especializados.

-En un principio, Estados Unidos, era el que hacía casi toda la aportación, hacia esa institución (si el quería hacerla, que la mantuviera) hoy en día naciones como Canadá, México, Argentina entre otras, también aportan, una significativa cantidad, aunque EUA, sigue siendo quien más aporta.

-En un principio, Canadá no se une a la OEA, porque no estaba seguro de su importancia a nivel regional.

-Esto, es un tema, poco tocado en el fandom, y espero poder darle un poco de diversión, sin que nadie se sintiese insultado, del todo.

-hemisferio occidental; no sé, si lo saben pero en ingles es la palabra que hace referencia, sobre América que puede ser traducido también a Las Américas. Ya que como sabemos a la hora de nombrar a su país usan la palabra_ América. _Si alguno de ustedes tiene un pariente que se encuentra allá y charla con él, sabe que es verdad.

-La palabra _Che_, es un tic del habla de los argentinos. Donde, según Wikipedia, lo usan para hacer énfasis en algo y detonar confianza.

-Se aceptan sugerencia de todo tipo.


	2. Acto II

**Sé que la historia dice completa, pero siento que todavía le falta un capitulo mas, así que si a alguien se le ocurre nuevas ideas por favor hágamelo saber como un MP o un comentario, please.**

* * *

**Aun en la Asamblea General de la OEA.**

Después de dos horas de peleas y un receso de media hora. Se podría decir que habían conseguido hablar un poco sobre los temas de mayor importancia en el ámbito regional.

— Y por eso creo que debemos construir un robot gigante para cazar a todos los narcotraficantes…

Bueno, pero no con mayor seriedad. Eso sería mucho pedirles.

— Si llega a funcionar, entonces construiremos otro robot igual de gigante para las maras. Por adelantado les diré que no aceptare un no por res...

— ¡¿saben que?! ¡No es justo…bueno si es justo! — hablo Argentina, interrumpiendo el monologo del estadounidense.

Algo que a este último le molesto. Pues estaba seguro de que en esta reunión, al fin el resto de países del continente, se darían cuenta de sus buenas ideas.

— ¡Pero, Brasil es peor que yo! ¡Y me sorprende que no se lo echen en cara! — apunto Argentina, hacia donde estaba el mencionado. Sin saber e impórtale nada, la molestia de la nación norteamericana.

— ¿yo? — se apunto así mismo, sorprendido el mulato lusitano.

— ¡¿quien dice que tiene las mejores playas, del mundo?! — volvió a hablar Argentina, todavía apuntando al mulato.

— ¿eh? Pues….

— ¡¿quien dice que tiene la selva tropical más grande y las mayores reservas de agua potable?! — siguió dándole el rubio.

— ese es Brasil — lo ayudo Chile, viendo hacia donde iba todo esto.

— Sin mencionar, que antes no aceptaba que también era latino — hablo por lo bajo Colombia.

Pero eso ultimo, todos lo habían negado en su momento. Así que no contaba.

— "lo más grande o lo mejor", siempre andas diciendo eso — y para no dejar de sorprender, Paraguay también ayudo a su hermano.

Y una risa de fondo, que no era de Estados Unidos, sino que de México, resonó por todo el cuarto.

— así que tienes muchas cosas "grandes" primo… — hablo, tratando de contener la risa el mexicano de ojos chocolate. Oh, el albur. Uno de los Patrimonios Intangibles de México.

¿Que sería del país de México, sin él?...probablemente una nación menos mal pensada. Pero no era momento de preocuparse por eso. Ni en los próximos cincuenta años.

— tiene razón — y para sorpresa del propio Brasil, su primo más cercano, Uruguay, le dio la razón al otro rubio hispano.

— ¡De acuerdo, lo admito! ¡Pero si ellos no se han dado cuenta, es porque tú me haces más sombra en ese aspecto! — uso en su defensa el brasileño.

— ¡Uruguay, tú tampoco eres diferente! — hizo saber el mulato. Tal vez un poco molesto, por lo que consideraba traición. En otras palabras. Ponerse del lado de Argentina.

— Lo sé... — hablo mientras, sonreía algo desganado. Puede que recordando, que él también tenía sus defectos. Pero como lo dijo Brasil, al estar, a lado de las de Argentina, quedaban ensombrecidas.

— Y no solo él… — Costa Rica podía admitirlo perfectamente, pero sus hermanos, no eran unos humildes tampoco. Y debía dejarlo en claro.

— Nicaragua…no finjas demencia — comenzó la nación tica. Bastante mordaz.

— ah…si lo era, pero también… — dijo la otra nación femenina y se acerco a su hermana, para susurrarle a está. Y ambas gritaron bruscamente a…

— ¡Guatemala! — la mencionada de cabello castaño rizado, volvió a verlas extrañada.

— Si de alguien, aprendimos eso, es de ti — dijo Nicaragua, que no lo pareciera era otra cosa. Pero su hermana mayor, si había sido algo presumida. De hecho aún lo era.

— ¿de mi? — cuestiona la nación centroamericana. Por sí sus hermanas no lo habían notado, ella no estaba precisamente rumbeando con su economía. Así que no se imaginaba de donde podrían haber sacado tal idea.

— ¡¿Quien anda diciendo, que tiene más historia que todos nosotros?! — Dijo airadamente, Costa Rica. Y por todos nosotros, la nación femenina se refería a Centroamérica.

— ¡¿quién nos echaba y echa en cara que, tía-Maya y madre-España, la quiso más que a nosotros?! — Recordó esta vez, El Salvador. Bastante dolido por recordar ese hecho.

— Estados Unidos hay que detenerlos, o no avanzaremos. — hablo Canadá, al ver que ninguno iba a calmarse.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Bro, no es tan malo! — en lo personal a Estados Unidos, jamás había dejado de divertirle como es que siempre saltaban de esa forma ante el argumento de quien era el más arrogante.

— Bueno. Bueno. Ya entendí, me paso también — dijo completamente derrotada. Pero eran cosas, que no creyó fueran a molestarlos tanto. O tal vez sí.

Y es que había una diferencia entre lo que fueron siendo una colonia y el país que son hoy en día. Nadie que acabara de conocer a la nación centroamericana pensaría que ella llego a ser bastante presuntuosa. Ni a los otros, que también lo fueron…

— Hay que ver que no es la única… — hablo Chile. Y fijo su vista en Bolivia y Perú. Recordando ciertos hechos de la época colonial.

— Ustedes, par de amnésicos, no me digan que han olvidado la época del virreinato — hablo, mordazmente.

— Perú, como es que siempre nos echabas en cara que madre-España te traía regalos — algo que ponía insoportable al mayor cuando eso pasaba.

— ah…yo…bueno — dijo el otro, bastante nervioso. Intento respirar hasta calmarse — Si lo era y puede que aun, lo siga siendo — mejor ser humilde con uno mismo que mentiroso, porque él sabía cuan cierto era eso.

— y tu Bolivia, o mejor dicho… Potosí — apunto a la nombrada de las dos trenzas. — ¿hace falta que diga algo más?... — dijo con una sonrisa, sardónica.

— y no me arrepiento de esa época — hablo Bolivia, mirando fríamente a los ojos de su hermano Chile. En parte porque sabía que fue una de las pocas veces, que estuvo por encima de su hermano de cabello negros y ojos azules, ósea Chile.

— y por eso no tienes salida al mar — acoto, otra vez el chileno. Con una sonrisa bastante impetuosa, que puso de mal humor a su hermana Bolivia.

— No hay que olvidarnos de Panamá, que a veces se siente "intocable" — por la forma en que lo dijo El Salvador, se podía creer que había una gran pugna entre ellos.

No que fuera así. Pero el país del canal, no era muy diferente de Costa Rica en mantenerse reacio al tratar con sus vecinos y hermanos de Centroamérica. Nunca se lo habían echado en cara. Hasta ahora.

— Lo de "intocable", tan solo una parte de mí lo es... — empezó Panamá con ironía, pero no iba a ocultar nada — Además, no es como si me prestaran tanta atención, o yo a ustedes — cuando terminó, miro directamente hacia su acusador, esperando una reacción.

El Salvador sonrió, de forma bastante siniestra que hizo ponerle los pelos de punta (y a los más cercanos a ambos) pero no agregó nada más. Tal vez conforme con la respuesta ó divertido por la reacción de su hermano. Mejor no saberlo.

— ¿saben algo, Colombia y Venezuela? — Ecuador prefirió ser sincero antes de que alguien lo echara de cabeza. Eso y que trato de aliviar la tensión, que se había generado a un asiento en su fila. Así es, era uno de los más cercano a El Salvador.

Este ultimo podría ser uno de sus hermanos, más jóvenes ¡Pero, Maldición! ¡Si que daba miedo, cuando quería!

— yo también soy así…pero tienen que admitir, que a la par de ustedes, cualquiera se ve muy humilde — dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Ambas mellizas (mas por parecido a que de verdad hubieran nacido al mismo tiempo), se vieron con una expresión de duda, después voltearon a ver al ecuatoriano — Tienes algo de razón… — empezó Venezuela.

— Pero deberías estar feliz de tener a tus hermanas más hermosas tan cerca — termino Colombia con una sonrisa algo coqueta. Varios rodaron los ojos ante eso último.

— ¿Quién más falta?... — pregunto Republica Dominicana, también curioso de saber a quién más le echarían en cara sus verdades.

— ¿México? — razono su hermano Honduras.

— ¿Qué no me lo habían dicho antes? — protesto el nombrado. Rascándose la bandita que tenia sobre su nariz.

— Sí, pero no todas tus verdades — se inmiscuyo esta vez Nicaragua.

— Creo que deberían hablar sobre eso, mas tarde — Curiosamente, Estados Unidos decidió intervenir. La última vez que algo así pasó con el mexicano, no terminaron de irse hasta bien entrada la noche.

Tal vez deberían hacer un recuento, de quien era el más arrogante, porque ni a Argentina le habían tardado tanto tiempo en decirles todos sus defectos.

— ¡AH NO, TAMBIEN LE TOCA A EL. NO INTENTES DEFENDERLO GRINGO! — apunto Venezuela rápidamente.

— no vamos a salir de aquí — dijo apesumbrado Canadá, mientras Kumajiro que estaba en sus brazos, pensaba en lo hambriento que estaba.

— el fantasma tiene razón — hablo Antigua y Barbuda, a las naciones de las Antillas.

Y decidieron comenzar a jugar Black Jack, en lo que los países de habla hispana desarmaban al pobre mexicano.

Canadá, al escuchar el nombre con el que se habían referido a él, se deprimió.

— ¡Siempre andas diciendo que eres mejor que nosotros al futbol! — dijo completamente molesto, El Salvador, cosa que Honduras apoyo.

— si es por lo de la pelota cuadrada, no es para tanto — hablo restándole importancia el otro.

— ¡A veces todavía te gusta creer que soy tu estado! — le critico Guatemala.

— Bueno Guatemala, como yo lo veo…ya no falta mucho, para que pase — sonrió, imaginando como sus hermanos de Centroamérica, al fin se anexarían a él, otra vez.

Definitivamente México, se ha juntado mucho con Estados Unidos. Dejando de lado el hecho de que eran vecinos, por supuesto.

— ¡No dejas de decir que tienes mejor patrimonio cultural que yo! — dijo bastante molesto Perú.

— Podemos decir que somos los dos ¿te parece? — cosa que al peruano ya no le molesto.

— ¡no dejas de pensar en albures! — hablo esta vez Venezuela.

— ¡yo no te critico lo implantes que te pusiste! — eso ultimo, hizo que se ganara un golpe de la nación suramericana.

– ¡¿HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA REALLY?! – Exclamo el norteamericano, lo suficientemente divertido por ese hecho. Siempre le había causado algo de gracia Venezuela.

Aunque a veces se pusiera bastante fastidiosa y pesada. Como en estos últimos diez años.

— ¡CALLETE GRINGO! — Ese gritó solo podía venir de la nación acusada de cirugía estética.

— HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA — Pero las carcajadas no solo eran por parte de Estados Unidos. Eso era un hecho. Solo había que ver como el resto de países varones (con excepción del olvidado Canadá) se destornillaban de la risa.

Definitivamente, esto iba para largo.

— ¿QUE HAY DE MI? — quiso saber Estados Unidos. Olvidando el hecho de que estaban aquí por una reunión e interesado, o curioso, de conocer la respuesta del resto de sus vecinos.

— ¿DE TI? — hablaron todas las naciones hispanas. Algunos con sorpresa y otros escépticos.

— Tú rompes el censo, gringo — hablo México, tratando de quitarse a sus hermanos de encima.

— Sí, lo tuyo ya no es regional, si no que mundial — aporto Venezuela, bastante dura.

— ¡Exageran! — hablo sin creerles a ambos.

— Ni siquiera es necesario, hacer un consenso en la ONU — dijo Chile, ya dando por hecho, que no iban a avanzar nada más. Tampoco es como si lo quisiera.

— ¡No es cierto! — siguió la nación del norte, con una expresión de molestia, bastante infantil.

— No te preocupes, la negación es el primer paso - consoló pobremente Paraguay.

— ¡No estoy negando nado! — a estas alturas Estados Unidos hacia un puchero, bastante adorable con su boca. Como el niño consentido que seguía siendo. — ¡LOS HEROES NO SOMOS ASI! — prosiguió, seguro de lo que decía.

Aunque internamente el resto, siguió pensando lo mismo.

— Él no va creerles — hablo Canadá, bastante cansado de todo. Primero las reuniones con la ONU y ahora esto. Definitivamente, más tarde quería una buena taza de chocolate caliente.

— ¿quién eres?

— Tu dueño, Canadá...

* * *

Notas;

-En esto trate, de poner, las cosas que leí en internet, y que en parte cuentan los viajeros, aunque también me base en la historias coloniales, de algunos, ya que no sabía de donde sacar, información.

-Lo de la pelota, es algo que menciono un reportero mexicano. Que causa gracia a la nación Azteca, pero no a sus vecinos. En serio parecen, realmente dolidos cuando se lo recuerdan.

-Es un mito por internet, el hecho de creer que Guatemala y toda CA, se anexara a México.

-De alguna manera el aislamiento lingüístico y geográfico de Brasil puede contribuir a generar una imagen arrogante de esta sociedad. A fin de cuentas el portugués –pese a su parecido con el castellano- es una barrera para la comunicación y las principales ciudades brasileñas están separadas por miles de kilómetros del resto de América Latina.

-En la época de la colonia y los primeros años de independencia, los personajes destacados del Brasil, consideraban a las excolonias españolas, como lugares, altamente inestables, de todas las formas posibles, así que hicieron énfasis, en que ellos no eran parte de la expresión Latinoamérica. Aunque eso es algo, que todos los países de habla hispana se han dicho, en algún momento.

-Bajo los trescientos años de la época colonial por parte de España, las provincias de; Potosí (Bolivia), Perú, Nueva España, Ecuador, Guatemala tuvieron un _status_ mas privilegiado a comparación de otras colonias. Lo que se traduciría en la personalidad de todos ellos en mocosos consentidos.

-Guatemala durante su época colonial y sus primeros ciento cincuenta años de independencia, siempre ostento la hegemonía de CA. Eso y que alguien de este fandom me hizo ver que Guatemala pudo haber sido algo malcriada. Ella era de Costa Rica.

-No se ha dicho mucho sobre los uruguayos, pero leí por ahí, que parte de eso se debe a tener por vecinos a los gigantes de Suramérica. Si llegan a ser arrogantes o no, Argentina y Brasil les hacen una gran sombra como para notarlo.

-Panamá pertenece geográficamente a Centroamérica, pero su historia siempre ha estado mas conectada con el sur. Eso y los problemas que tienes su pares de CA, hace sentir a los canaleros cierto rechazo a ellos. Por el otro lado varias personas de el resto de países, confirman no conocer tanto a estos últimos.

-La parte intocable de Panamá, es su canal, que se dicho se mantendrá neutral en caso de una guerra.

-Potosí, bueno es el nombre de la ciudad mas emblemática del tiempo de la colonia de Bolivia, y también el nombre de la mina de plata más grande del mundo, en su momento.

-Si en el censo, Argentina aparece como el primero, el segundo lugar, seria para México. Al menos, es la idea que me da el internet.

-Pero a nivel mundial, se da por sentado que, Estados Unidos, se lleva la corona. La idea que también me da internet.

-Hay un fic, por acá donde se da a entender que Venezuela, se puso implantes XD. No me aguante y lo puse. Mi visión personal de ella y Colombia, es que son las más hermosas de sus hermanas. Tendrá algo que ver, los títulos de Vene? talvez...

-La palabra, gringo, es una expresión bastante común utilizada para referirse a los estadounidenses, además del tradicional termino, Yankee.


	3. Acto III

**Esto es mas como un bonus, ya que sentí que hacia falta que terminara la reunion y ver hacia donde llegaban las naciones con el tema. No contiene notas, asi que me disculpo por eso.  
**

* * *

**Asamblea General de la OEA. **

**Desgraciadamente aun en la reunión…**

Hicieron falta cerca de dos horas para volver a la reunión. Una hora para que El Salvador dejara de observar de aquella forma espeluznante a todos lo cercanos a él. Media hora por parte de Chile y Bolivia para que no se agredieran físicamente.

Y quince minutos para que Venezuela dejara de amenazar con no venderle petróleo a Estados Unidos si no dejaba de reírse.

Pero viéndolo bien, eso la hubiera llevado a la bancarrota. Pues el norteamericano era su comprador numero uno.

— Muy bien, entonces esta acordado. En esta reunión los puntos vistos fueron; la inmigración ilegal, el problema de las maras y la falta de empleo para todo el hemisferio. — Ahora quien hablaba era Canadá.

Con su siempre suave voz, que hacía que nadie le prestara atención.

— Como no hemos llegado a un acuerdo, se estima que para la siguiente reunión, que será dentro de dos años — volteo a ver a su hermano para descubrir que jugaba con su Smartphone.

Entendía que su hermano no prestara atención, puesto que la información iba más dirigida a sus vecinos del sur que a ellos mismo.

— Cada quien investigue y aplique la infraestructura deseada y que la comparta con el resto en caso de funcionar — desgraciadamente ellos estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su gemelo.

Termino de hablar, pero nadie levanto la vista de sus androids. Y la mera casualidad de que Estados Unidos haya perdido en su juego (Plantas vs. Zombis 2) fue lo unico que lo hizo levantar la mirada.

— Oh, bro, ya terminaste. — dijo Estados Unidos sin preocuparse por no haberlo escuchado.

Su hermano era completo inconsciente. Cuando quería.

— Así es — hablo el canadiense acomodándose los lentes, a su lado Kumajiro estaba de pie.

— No me di cuenta cuando terminaste o cuando fue que empezaste a hablar — menciono con una sonrisa bastante animada.

Y por si fuera poco un desconsiderado.

— Muy bien. ¿Alguien más quiere decir una palabras? — volvió a hablar el estadounidense, enfocándose en su nueva partida.

Esas palabras hicieron que el resto de naciones levantara la cabeza de sus celulares y se conectara con la realidad.

— Sí, aquí — levanto la mano la nación de Uruguay.

— Creo que todos sabemos que además de los temas aplicados en la reunión hubieron otros…que estuvieron de mas — Uruguay tenía un problema similar al del otro país que acababa de hablar.

Sus hermanos tendían a ignorarlo, para todo aquello que no fuera futbol. Y eso se podía comprobar por la falta de atención de todos ellos en favor de la tecnología.

Irritado por ese hecho, procedió a tirar una carpeta que cayó en el rostro de Argentina. Canadá levanto ambas cejas con sorpresa y sopesando la idea de hacer eso mismo con su hermano en las siguientes reuniones.

— ¿pero de donde vino eso? — se quejo el porteño con una mano en su adolorida cara. Mientras el resto se reía de aquello.

— Como iba diciendo — hablo Uruguay y esta vez todos le prestaron atención. Incluido Estados Unidos que había vuelto a perder.

— Deberíamos evitar hablar sobre "aquel" tema. Nos quita demasiado tiempo en las reuniones — dijo bastante seguro de lo que decía.

— ¿Cual tema? — pregunto Panamá confuso.

— Ya saben… — dijo perdiendo seguridad, ante la curiosidad de todos — de quien es mas…eh...Arrogante, creído, altanero, soberbio — recito todos y cada uno de los sinónimos a esa conducta.

— Claro, en cuanto dejen de decir que soy el más soberbio. Asunto arreglado — dijo convencido Argentina.

— De mi también — Apoyo Costa Rica.

— Estoy de acuerdo — Les siguió Chile.

— Con que dejen de echármelo en cara todo el tiempo, me basta — aporto México.

— Bueno, ¿y lo demás que dicen? — hablo Uruguay con la esperanza de llegar a algún acuerdo.

Pero solo hubo silencio por parte del resto.

— ¿Dejaran de decir que yo también lo soy? — pregunto Estados Unidos, uniéndose a la conversación.

Y el silencio solo se extendió. Por al menos otros cinco minutos.

Uruguay suspiro derrotado y volvió a sentarse.

— Quiero decir algunas palabras — la nación que ahora hablaba era Surinam. Un muchacho con rasgos árabes que no pasaría de los diecisiete.

— En lo que todos ustedes se estaban gritando — Apunto a todas las naciones de la masa continental — El resto de nosotros tuvo que escuchar sus estupideces y hacernos perder nuestro tiempo — decir que estaba molesto por ese hecho era poco, estaba furioso.

— ¿Y tu quien eres? — pregunto Nicaragua, pues no había reconocido a la nación. De hecho le fue imposible reconocerlo a la mayoría.

— El es Surinam — hablo una chica de cabello castaño claro y un pequeño acento a la hora de hablar español.

— Ya veo — respondió Nicaragua conforme con la respuesta, — ¿pero y tu eres? — volvió a preguntar al no reconocer ahora a la otra nación.

— Guyana si no tienes nada que decir siéntate — hablo Venezuela, tal vez la única que sabia y reconocía la existencia de esos dos.

Puede que tuviera que ver con que eran sus vecinos y que Guyana le había quitado territorio.

— ¿Serán países nuevos? — pregunto Estados Unidos a su gemelo. El cual no estaba mucho mejor al tratar de recordar a ambos países.

— Eso es muy cierto — Aporto Trinidad y Tobago. Normalmente dejaría pasar muchas, pero hoy no había sido un buen día.

— Propongo que se vete, este tema de las siguientes reuniones — hablo esta vez un muchacho pardo, la nación de Belice.

El ya tenía suficiente con ser ignorado en el istmo, pero le ponía de los nervios cuando todos los países latinoamericanos actuaban de esa forma.

De hecho a ojos de los países del Caribe, todos ellos, pecaban de ese mal. Y de la tendencia a creer que eran los únicos con problemas en la región. Pero eso era otro tema a tratar.

— Ah…claro, ¿por qué no? — Hablo Brasil dándose cuenta de que la cosa, se les estaba volviendo a salir de las manos.

Y eso se traduciría a pasar más horas encerrados en el salón.

— ¿Quién esta a favor? — Volvió a hablar la nación lusitana.

Y todas las manos fueron levantadas a favor. A Uruguay le sorprendió lo fácil que sus hermanos le habían hecho caso a Brasil. Pero no iba a protestar por algo como ello.

— ¡Fine! — Exclamo extasiado Estados Unidos. — ¡Todos a la clausura de la reunión! — Volvió a gritar, feliz de que todo haya acabado.

Y no pasaron ni quince segundos cuando el salón fue vaciado dejando a su paso; papeles tirados por doquier, sillas de la misma manera y todo eso junto al aire acondicionado aun puesto.

Desgraciadamente como cualquier otro tema censurado en la OEA, este volvería a tocarse en la próxima reunión.


End file.
